Algo mas…
by Akire777
Summary: Cronicas KaiXRei La pelea que tuvieron Kai y Rei en torneo BEGA fue solo eso...una pelea o era algo mas?... XD que pesimo sumarie! Entren y lean!


Hola! Esta es una de las CRONICAS KAIxREI! Proyecto en que participamos AddaNight, Kaei Kon, Nekot y yo!

Disclamer: Ni los personajes ni Beyblade me pertenecen, solo las idioteces que escribo n.nU

Pareja: _KaiXRei_

Shounen Ai.

Género: Intento de Romance/Humor

One Shot

Este fic esta basado en el capitulo en que Kai y Rei pelean en G Revolution, ya que si no lo habian notado es la primera vez que ellos pelean entre si, y aparte que cada vez que lo veo me doy cuenta que esos dos hacen mas que pelear jijiji XD

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Algo mas…**

_Por: Akire777_

_**Kai POV**_

Ya estoy harto! Esto es demasiado! Que me sienta atraído por él es una cosa….pero que me caliente con solo con verlo en la TV es demasiado! Es el colmo! Solo es Rei! mi ex compañero de equipo Rei!Que tiene de especial! Además de sus ojos, su pelo, esos colmillos que se esconden bajo esos carnosos y suculentos labios.. Argh! Basta de divagar Kai! Concéntrate que hoy es el encuentro con el Baihuzu…la batalla contra Rei…será una gran pelea…ya puedo imaginarlo...

**_ Fantasía de Kai _**

_- ¡Kai ganaste! fue una grandiosa pelea y me divertí mucho! Espero que también disfrutes de tu premio de igual manera…- _decía Rei muy sugestivamente…

Empezó a desnudarse frente a Kai, quitando primero la cinta que llevaba en la cintura y luego desabrochando uno por unos los botones de su camisa, la dejo deslizarse por sus hombros suavemente hasta caer al piso, llevo sus manos hacia su pantalón y luego….

**_ Fin de la Fantasía de Kai _**

Argh! No de nuevo! Que no pueden pasar 5 minutos sin que piense en desnudar a Rei! Aunque….no es una mala idea después de todo… No puedo negar que me siento enormemente atraído a el…..Oh de acuerdo quiero tenerlo en mi cama desnudo, agitado y gimiendo mi nombre hasta quedar afónico! Ya se que no es momento de pensar en eso! Bueno me encanta pensar en eso para que negarlo! De hecho desde hace ya un par de años que me he sentido algo mas que simpatía por el. Pero tengo que ganar el encuentro! Aunque puedo usar esto a mi favor y obtener lo que quiero…

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Rei POV**

Pronto será la pelea contra Kai, estoy demasiado nervioso! Y no puedo evitarlo! Kai siempre me a parecido atractivo…bueno, bueno estoy completa y locamente enamorado de el, no puedo negarlo. Además es la primera vez que peleare contra el!

Que! Rayos! Rai perdió! Pero era de esperase, Aunque Rai sea bueno, Yuriy es un excelente beyluchador, y ahora es mi turno de pelear. Bueno Kai, es hora!

**Kai POV**

La primera batalla contra el Baihuzu la gano Yuriy, en serio ese Rai no era problema, ahora es mi turno de pelear contra Rei…rayos! Se ve tan apetecible ahí sentado esperando por nuestra pelea. Será la primera vez que batallemos y me asegurare que no sea la última… aunque no sea precisamente en un beyestadio, sino en un lugar mucho más…cómodo…y privado…

Bien Rei, prepárate que aquí te voy!

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_En el plato…_

_**Kai**_

En verdad que Rei es un oponente muy fuerte, da mucha batalla, mmm…batalla… jeje…pero yo soy aun mas fuerte, y añadiendo que mi lujuria esta a su máxima expresión pues… será mejor que de cuide! Ya que lo quiero a el de premio desnudo y atado a mi cama!

_**Rei**_

Maldición! Kai es un contendiente difícil! Byakko apenas si puede esquivarlo! He? Porque Kai me mira de esa manera? En que rayos estará pensando!

_**Kai**_

Ah! Byakko es muy rápido al igual que Rei, me pregunto si lo será también en otras cosas, mmm… delicioso! Se ve tan sexy así, agitado por la pelea y con la mirada fija en mi, acaso cree que no me doy cuenta de lo que el siente… que también le atraigo y me desea tanto como yo a el, yo se que quiere brincar sobre mi! Puedo ver que también esta excitado, pero no es solo por la pelea!

_**Rei**_

Porque me siento así? Por que Kai me ve de esa manera? Que no ve que me 'distrae'! Rayos siento mi cuerpo caliente! No! Ahora no! Por que me hace esto mi cuerpo! No puedo estar excitado ahora! Maldita sea! Ver a Kai así con la ropa desgarrada y respirando con dificultad a hecho despertar algo que debería estar dormido!

**_Kai_**

El ambiente que se ha formado entre nosotros es exquisitote ideal, los demás piensan que es solo una batalla por la victoria, pero para mi y para ti es mucho mas que eso, y ambos lo sabemos, puedo verlo en tu mirada, tus ojos brillan con algo mas que solo ansias por ganar, eso otra cosa que solo yo puedo descifrar…deseo… me alegra que pienses igual que yo Rei…

_**Rei**_

Kai… puedo ver en tus ojos que también piensas en algo más que ganar esta ofensiva… y yo pienso lo mismo… siento en mi cuerpo una agradable sensación! Todos mis sentidos se han sensibilizado y empiezo a respirar aun mas agitado!

_**Kai**_

Te veo aun mas jadeante que antes y mi cuerpo empieza a llegar al limite, estoy totalmente extasiado al verte así y no se cuanto mas voy a soportar!

_**Rei **_

Ah! ha!...Ya no puedo más Kai! Es demasiado! Estoy llegando! AAHH!

_**Kai**_

Rei! yo tambien! AAhh!

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Yaoi Fan's que están en la parte alta del estadio.._

Yaoi fan - Si no fuera por que soy una pervertida, dirigía que haya abajo acaban de tener un orgasmo…y hablo de los que están en el plato no lo que tienen abajo….bueno ahí también…. O.o

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_**Kai**_

Lo lamento gatito, has caído y aunque quiera levantarte no debo, por que ten por seguro que no dudaría en tomarte de nuevo en este lugar y frente a todos, pero no les daré el gusto de verte en todo tu esplendor! A no! Tu belleza es solo para mis ojos! Nadie mas que yo puede tenerte!

_**Rei**_

Apenas si puedo moverme, en verdad que estoy exhausto, aunque en verdad me siento muy feliz!

_**Kai**_

Que bien al fin estas de pie, aunque Rai tuvo que sostenerte para que no cayeras, luces aun mas hermoso exhausto y con el cabello suelto Rei… pero ten por seguro que no será la única vez… ah…estoy muy agotado….debo irme a descansar…

_**Rei**_

Kai! Te grito, detienes tu marcha y me dices….

_**Kai**_

Si Rei?

_**Rei**_

Buena suerte!

_**Kai **_

Gracias Rei!...te digo y se que hay algo mas dentro de esas palabras, me dirijo a los vestidores pero a medio camino me recargo en la pared…he…en verdad me agotaste Rei…y además dañaste seriamente a Susaku, no podía esperar menos de ti….y la próxima vez… será fisico….

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_En el hotel…_

_**Kai**_

Que rayos! He? REI! Que haces aquí! O.O porque sonríes de esa manera? Acaso quieres terminar lo que dejamos pendiente? Me parece excelente…..a quieres jugar ne? No me molesta la idea del collar…mmm…..delicioso…tus labios saben exquisitos…y que puedo decir de tu lengua…maldición quisiera no necesitar el aire! Se siente tan bien tenerte sentado sobre mi estomago. Aunque me gustaría que estuvieras mas abajo…desnudo y yo dentro de ti…

EH? un momento Rei! que haces?

_**Rei**_

AH! Vamos Kai no te asustes, es solo que es mi turno para controlar las cosas…vamos el collar no te molestara…..mucho….jeje bueno tal vez te convenza si me quito la ropa….ah! sabia que no te negarías!

Buen chico Kai, pero serás el uke esta vez!...mmm….me alegra haber traído la cámara… que mejor para dormir que una foto de Kai…desnudo…sudoroso….y atado!

A vamos no te resistas se que te gustara!

_** FIN **_

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Bueno que tal? Sinceramente no se como quedo, yo quería un romance / humor pero me salio esto..jijiji XD pero bueno, me gusto al fin y al cabo, aunque me pareció algo loca la idea que de ambos experimentaran un orgasmo en plena batalla! XD fue genial! Si no me creen miren ese cap y pongan atención en ambos, la respiración, la emoción y todos los sentimientos que muestran! ¬

Bueno dejen review porfas! Solo así se que piensas de este engendro que cree! Jajaj XD

Nos estamos viendo!

Sayorana!

Atte. Akire 7 7 7

P.D. Y no olviden! ¡¡OTAKU X SIEMPRE!


End file.
